There are many existing patents on wheel splash shields and fender arrangements for vehicles. None of these patents, however, adequately protect the adjacent vehicle drivers from excessive water splash from transport trucks on major highways in a rain storm. Due to the tight design configuration of the running gear with the truck body and width an ordinary fender over the transport gear will not work. In addition the movement of the vehicle at high speeds creates a vacuum/suction condition that further hampers the control of the water splash.